tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Undaunted - RP concept
I've been doing a lot of dungeoneering lately and I've been considering starting a series of short, episodic RPs based around the Dungeon Delving aspect of Elder Scrolls Online. Each one would be a short story based around a ruin, dungeon, crypt, etc that would end with a boss fight. It could also, in theory, revolve around puzzles as well, if the user creating the dungeon prefers. The idea would be that each dungeon was created by a different user. Dungeon designs would look something like this, showing people what to expect and how much to expect as you go deeper in. I'd love to be able to get people's views on whether or not this works or how it can work better as a concept. I think it would encourage less confident users to make stories of their own, which would be really cool. There’re only a few rooms to figure out, a main antagonist and that's more or less it, anything else is gravy. I made the dungeon in this with: http://donjon.bin.sh/fantasy/dungeon/ though if anyone knows of anything better, I'd love to hear. I'll also be leaving the sample dungeon, with rules for further scrutiny: The Undaunted During the Alliance War, a group of thrill seeking, dungeon delving raiders came together from all over Tamriel to raid the most dangerous of dungeons, kill the most horrific of monsters and strip every ruin, dungeon, crypt and cavern of its wealth. Whether seeking glory or riches, exploration or destruction, these combatants were no longer men, women, mer or beasts. They were no longer rich or poor. They were no longer warriors, mages and rogues. They were Undaunted. The Undaunted: Death's Footmen A Wood Elf, by the name of Leto has come to the Undaunted with an interesting offer. Formerly a slave of House Tira, he claims to be the only survivor of a botched expedition and also says that the hirelings, guards and even the Nobility in the family were overrun by undead. The undead are supposedly led by a Knight of great power, who draws his strength from an unnaturally powerful blade. This Knight's Sword and Armour would make an excellent trophy for anyone willing and able to slay him! Leto will be guiding us into the depths of an ancient tomb, out in North Eastern Morrowind. Be prepared for quite the trek and remember that everyone is responsible for themselves! Nobody is going to carry you or feed and water you, if you weren't smart enough to pack properly! Make sure you fill out your form, so we can contact your next of Kin! Name: Age: Gender: Dungeon Role: Backstory: Rules 1. Create up to 3 characters for this RP. Due to it's short length it is advised that you have as few as possible as you can always introduce other characters in later instalments. 2. Please take this seriously. Should you find yourself bored, don't start messing around. Instead, find a character to talk to, or write a flashback or dream sequence. Do not go around annoying others because you have nothing to do. 3: Killing or permanently injuring other people's characters is strictly forbidden, unless you have the consent of either their player or the GM. 4: You are not to play as any established Heroes in official TES canon. You are not the Last Dragonborn, the Hero of Kvatch, Nerevarine, the Agent, The Eternal Champion, Cyrus, etc. 5: You cannot play as Divines, Daedric Princes, or other incredibly powerful entities. 6: Don't be overpowered. That means: No avoiding damage or ignoring it: You take hits, just like you dish them out. You may block or dodge attacks but one in three must hit you. No ridiculously over powered super-spells: anything that allows you to destroy powerful enemies in one hit or gives you a majorly unfair advantage over other players and NPCs will be considered overpowered. You cannot destroy a building or a settlement in one post; depending on the building’s size, you must destroy it over the course of several posts. The only exception is during flashbacks, dream sequences or during written plot pieces (over the course of a paragraph or two). ‘Fridge Magic’ is also considered a form of overpoweredness. Fridge Magic is spontaneous luck, which allows the player to avoid damage or consequence for their actions, where the stars align to always make sure that one character stands tall and is completely invulnerable to whatever is thrown at them. It can be done accidentally, so it’s not treated as harshly, but please undo it if multiple people call you out on it or if the GM calls you out on it. 7: The starting date is the 19th of Rain's Hand, 2E 583. Everyone starts off in the Tavern in Stormhold. 8: Everyone has to belong to one of the three factions of the Banner's War (Daggerfall Covenant, Ebonheart Pact or Aldmeri Dominion). Conscription is compulsory; however, it is up to the character's author how involved they are with their alliance or if they care about it at all. Any race can be a part of any alliance and be from anywhere. 9: If you write a flashback, you can only interact with other characters if you have agreed upon it with their players, or if they are NPCs. In dream sequences, most rules can be disregarded, but only because they do not impact the real world. (Neither are recommended in this RP, due to its pace) 10. There are four roles for Undaunted members. You can have more of each type in each group and the classification is mostly to determine what kind of combatant you'll be and what you'll offer. Bare in mind that your role can be fulfilled in a multitude of ways. Warrior, Rogue or Mage can fulfil any of them, hypothetically. Healer: Self explanatory, you use magic, alchemy or any other means to heal your fellow combatants. They put healing and protecting their fellow Undaunted over dishing out damage. Tank: The Tank draws all of the attention in the fight towards themselves. This can be through taking damage and avoiding it as well as dishing it out. Trapper: Trappers set pitfalls and traps for distracted combatants to fall into or get hurt. The traps could be magic based runes, roguish bait/switch traps and any other means that you can injure or inconvenience your enemies. Assault: Assault members merely attack, chipping away at the enemy's health. Any kind of combatant can do this in theory. Category:Blog posts